


Tiny Tails

by MrsRidcully



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Evil Cats, Fluff and smoop, M/M, Tiny Tails, prompts, rubber ducky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: Prompts and Tales originally from my Tumblr





	Tiny Tails

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beted , just a collection of the Tiny Tails of or Generation Kill boys
> 
> No Disrespect meant to either the actual men or actors who portrayed them

The why and how don't matter. (Nate x Ray )

The thing with Nate and Ray is no one gets it , how a supposedly intelligent Ivy League LT could one ,be friends with and two ,fall in love with a whisky Tango inbred monkey Like Ray Pearson . Both Gunny Wynn and Brad have a lot to say about this situation most of it calling the LTs sanity into question. The answer is actually quite simple “love gets Love “, outsiders don't get to see those moments that brought the two together, Ray at cajoling and annoying Nate into eating and sleeping when exam stress has made Nate a sleep deprived neurotic mess, Nate making sure that Ray leaves the house in clean clothes and that each morning there is a pot of Ray favourite coffee ready for him before he heads off to work. Nights when both are wracked with nightmares and sleep is hard to come by , the steady reassurance of the other makes waiting for the dawn a struggle not faced alone.

o0o

  
Rubber ducky (Nate x Ray )

Nates shit day seems only to get worse, first he sleeps through his alarm and ends up late to his first class, then his mother calls, her disinterest in his study and distaste in his life choices compared to his sisters makes for an unpleasant phone call, then to make the day better the paper he has to write is actually due in a on Monday and not the following week like he thought…the storm hitting is just about the last straw , trudging soddenly up the stairs to his apartment he notes that the power is out. The first thing Nate notices when he steps into the apartment is that it is spotless , it looked like a literal bomb site when he left, secondly the strategic placement of candles breaking up the early evening gloom , the next thing he notices is the sound of splashing and a muffled voice coming from the bathroom , pushing the bathroom door open he is greeted to the sight of Ray in the Tub overflowing with bubbles singing rubber ducky whilst swooping said ducky through the bubbles .. The sight of Ray covered in bubbles and singing with cackling glee makes all the bad shit during the day wash away

o0o

  
The Triffid. ( Nate x Ray )

Ray sits across from Nate his dark brows drawn in concern , “What in the ever loving fuck is that” his finger pointing accusingly at a small strange plant on the kitchen table, Nate gazing with fond amusement at his partner sighs “It is Cephalotus follicularis, or an Australian Pitcher plant, I got it at the Gardens today, you don't like it I take”  
“You no, Nate I love you and your nerd side, but we are not having a Triffid in the house , it's all ohh how cute let's feed it flies one minute and next we wake up to it chowing down on the neighbors dog”

“ Ray it's not a Triffid, nice literary reference though, two its a dwarf variation it's not going to get much bigger, three don't be mean to Audrey you will hurt her feelings “

“Did I just hear you refer to the man eating triffid as Audrey, Dude! I am going to Marry you just so I can divorce you over that alone” the look of comical horror on Ray’s face was enough to send Nate into a fit of laughter

Wrapping his arms around Ray he nuzzled into Ray's neck “How about I show you something else that's man eating but not a scary as the big bad flower”

Sighing with pleasure Ray leant back into his boyfriend's arms “ I am down with that , but that thing is not staying on the kitchen table , we eat there.”

  
o0o

  
Ray vs the Kangaroos (Nate x Ray )

Nate knew that life with Ray was never going to be quiet , but this had to take the cake, standing next to the hospital gurney in Australian hospital was not how he saw there honeymoon going , ok strike that there was a slim to high chance of it going this way. The young Dr was busily working over Ray ,

“ Well the contusions and cuts he's got on his face and chest will need cleaning they are fairly superficial , the gash on his arm though, that one is going to need stitches “

Nate looked down to Ray, who despite looking like he had gone ten rounds with Freddy Kruger looked disgustingly cheery,

“Homes ! You, totally saved my ass, do you know how hot that was “the pain meds making Ray's voice slur a little ,

“Ray in what world is it OK to pick a fight with a with a 6ft tall , 180 lb Kangaroo, did you not here the Ranger, do not approach the Males they will kick your arse “, Nate really could not be mad at his husband but the adrenaline of what had happened was still running through him and seeing Ray laying on the ground bloody and torn up had scared the shit out him.

“Babe in my defence I thought it was a girl, and just wanted to see if it had a joey in its pouch, and besides I thought Kangaroos were supposed to be chill and shit , not some fur covered Mike Tyson shit “

Sighing Nate leaned in and kissed Ray on the forehead “ Have you not heard all Australian wildlife wants to kill you, it's what makes Aussies so strange “

Ray happily settled leaning his head into his Nate's chest “ Oh babe can we go visit the Crocodile farm if I promise to behave”

Nate looked lovingly into his husbands eyes “Fuck No “

  
o0o

  
Why I love him (Nate x Ray )

To say Nate was proud of his partner was an understatement, most people made the mistake of taking Ray at face value and not actually seeing the man, Yes Ray could be a manic hyperactive child , talking a stream of conscious that would make Hunter S Thompson proud , but most people stopped there , they would find it hard to credit that this same man had pushed himself through two degrees in Special Education and mental health , while working part time , not to mention the hours he devoted to the special needs day care center he volunteered at. They were not there when Ray came home exhausted and frustrated by the lack of funding and help that “His!” kids got. The long nights when Ray’s depression and self loathing surfaced wrapped in Nate's arms while silent tears fell, only to get up the next morning and continue to fight and protect his charges . People would say that Nate was the strong one but they were wrong Ray was the strongest man Nate knew and he loved him with an intensity that scared him sometimes , but he knew he would never let go of him , they were in it for the long haul , Nate was pulled out of his thoughts by the words “Do you take this man”, Nate looked over to Ray beaming an impossibly huge grin “I most assuredly do “

  
o0o

  
The Gloaming (Nate x Mike “Gunny” Wynn )

The gloaming , perfect term for this time of day the part of the day after the sun has gone down and before the sky is completely dark: if not for the sounds of Artillery fire in the background or the shadowed shapes of marines hunkered down for the night you could almost forget you were in a war zone, almost, Mike strode through the midst of the men his destination just outside their encampments his purpose to convince a Stubborn LT it was time for him to rest he could see Nates shadowed figure on the crest of the berm, Mike had become something of an expert on the moods and expressions of his Lt. Since Matilda Nate had been fighting to stem the retarded brand of stupidity that was command, stop the shit from messing with the boys too much , but it was taking its toll he wasn't sleeping and on more than one occasion Mike had spotted him passing his untouched MRE to another grunt , this shit had to stop and a Gunny's job was to look after his Lt and he was damn well going too  
“Think it's time for you to find your ranger grave and sack out LT, you are running on empty Nate”

Nates eyes squinted he peered into the gloom to look at Mike  
“I'm fine Gunny! , don't be a nag “ his mouth quirked in a half smirk  
Mike stepped up into Nats space voice pitched low but the hint of command in it  
“Not nagging Nate just speaking the truth, your wound tighter than a clockspring , shit like that can lead to mistakes and you don't want that on your conscious”

“ Mike I understand and appreciate the concern but really it's fine , I will get some sleep soon “ Nate's voice sounded tired and exasperated

“You're not , it's either the idiocy of those in command or “ Mike flashed a quick grin “It's the hard on for Colbert you've been sporting since Matilda “ Nate's eyes grew large “Wait what you think” Mike held his hand up to stop Nate talking  
“ well if its the former a good rest will help you think clearer on the clusterfuck that is command if the later a good combat jack should clear your head , it always helps me “

“Mike it's not. .you think I like Colbert” Nate huffed a laugh “ you jealous Gunny “ a hint of a grin shadowed Nate's face

“ Mike spat the wad of chew he had in his mouth and looked thoughtful “ Being Jealous of Colbert would imply I saw him as a threat and I don't “ said Mike simply “ Now are you going to go sleep or am I going to have to drag you to your grave and sit on you till you fall asleep “

“Fine you win , you're still a nag though” grumbled Nate

“ i am assured of that Sir “

  
o0o

  
“ You can trust me “ prompt (Nate x Mike “Gunny” Wynn

Shut the fuck up and do your fucking jobs. Whatever happens between Captain Schwetje and myself is none of your fucking business”.  
Nate stood abruptly and walked down the berm  
“  
“Gunny, we were just trying.”

Mike fixed the three with a hard stare “LT doesn't want this thing to mess with the platoon, and he sure as hell don't want anybody taking sides for or against. Now back the fuck down. The shit's on the Lieutenant, and he wants it to stay that way.  
“  
In the darkness Nate tilts his head to hear Mike's voice as he talks to Espera, Pappy and Lovell, the last thing he needs is for his men to get themselves caught up in the shittorm Nate made his way back up the berm watching the retreating figures of Espera, Pappy and Lovell, taking his spot beside Mike he was struck by thought that through all the bad command decisions, through all the shit they had gone through Mike had always had his back , reaching out he squeezed the other man's shoulder “Thanks Mike “ ,  
Turning to look Nate square in the eye Mike gave him one of his lopsided smiles “ You spend so much time making sure that the stupid that rolls down hill stops with you , you wear their crap and try to make do , the way I see it you need me to carry some of that and if that means talking to the men , making sure that they don’t do something stupid then that's what I will do”. “ Nate felt himself bolstered and buoyed by Mikes smooth cadence , he knew with a strange clarity that the man sitting beside him would do his damnedest to get Nate through this “You can trust me Nate to always have your back” the last was said in a quieter tone .

Later after their watch was done , stretched out in their graves mike's voice drifted over,  
“Things get too bad I’m sure Colbert and I can find a well deep enough to fit Encino man and Kasem “

  
o0o

  
Are you fucking insane !?” (Nate x Mike “Gunny” Wynn

Mike had been quiet after the bridge hands gripping the wheel in stranglehold , jaw clenched eyes forward barely uttering a word unless it was to answer a direct command . Nate dared peer over at his Gunny “Mike you know I did not have a choice, I had to do it, we could have lost our men “ while he tried to keep his voice firm and resolved he felt it waver in the face of the cold anger that was rolling off his Gunny  
Once they had reach safe distance and he had seen to Pappy getting casevaced he headed back to his victor hoping that Mike had calmed down ,Nate was busily stuck in his own head when a strong calloused hand grabbed him and threw him against the canvases side of his vehicle , throwing his hands forward in reflex he felt the hard unyielding surface of Mike's chest  
“Mike what the fuck!?”

Mike leaned his head in “Are you fucking insane !? Well Nate ? Do you think we can risk losing the one compitant leautenant in this godamn cluster fuck “ mikes voice was a gravely hiss “You try pulling superman shit like that again and I will put you on a leash, “ Mike's voice dropped softer, lowering his head so his mouth was close to Nate's neck “You cannot do shit like that to me “

“Gunny “  
Qtips voice sounded from the back of the truck , Mike stood fixing Nate with one last look then turning to walk to the back to see what Qtip needed

  
o0o

  
Faith (Nate x Mike “Gunny” Wynn

Mike once had utmost faith in three things , his wife , the Marine corps and his LT. His wife had gone, no longer willing to share him with the corps . This left the Marines and Lt , with all the fuck ups and retarded level stupidity that was coming down from up high his faith in the USMC was fairly eroded . Looking over to the other side of the command vehicle he could see Nate's profile while he scanned his sector , Nate's face usually held a mixture of enthusiasm and pride, a dogged determination to get through this with the platoon intact . Now Nate's face looked embittered and resigned , the constant drain of command and having to justify the orders of Idiots like Schwetje were wearing Nate down , the thought of that made Mike want to punch someone preferably Schwetje or his inbreed ape of a Gunnery Sergeant, Mike snorted spitting out a wad of chew through his window at least thinking of painful ways to hurt Schwetje stopped him thing about the ways he would like to try and make Nate smile .

Nate's green eyes turned from scanning his sector to look at Mike ,  
"You ok over there Mike ?" Reaching a hand over to squeeze Mike's forearm  
Risking a quick look back over to Nate he let a small smile slip

"Just thinking about things I Want to do given time and opportunity "

Nate snorted " would the possible murder of a Captain be one of them "

Mike kept his eyes facing forward "Well that amongst other things "

  
o0o

  
Hell spawn (Nate x Mike “Gunny” Wynn

Silly Mike and Nate fluff

  
Mike found a kitten on his first day as a ASPCA officer ,

  
Nate is convinced by Mike that a cat would be a good idea ( see note ,Mike not adverse to emotional blackmail )

  
Small black fluffy kitten turns out to be the spawn of evil, 12 kgs of furry fury who sole purpose is to kill and destroy ( the laptop incident )

  
Said product of Evil is called Fizgig ( one of these two is secretly addicted to Dark Crystal )

  
Both are often woken by the hellish calls of said hell spawn for no other reason than he was lonely

  
Has taken on the Ice Man and won or why Colbert refuses to visit anymore

  
Fizgig for no apparent reason loves Ray , in fact turns into a playful loving cat when Ray scoops him up , Nate believes this is because the Cat and Ray think on the same level , Mike just thinks that Ray has catnip in his pockets

  
o0o

  
Mike and Nate’s guide to a happy relationship

When arguing don’t yell ( you will always lose a yelling match with a former Gunnery Sergeant )

When arguing with above mentioned Gunnery Sargent under no circumstances allow him to hug you ( those hugs are weapons grade and you will find yourself agreeable to anything ...see note on why we have a cat

When in the middle of heated debate with a former Lt , if said Lts eyebrow arches and he gets that little wrinkle on his forehead abort all argument and go in for the hug.

Never ever under any circumstances allow Nate to cook we cannot afford the insurance premium….Ray is allowed and encouraged to cook.

Mike is allowed to watch football in peace and he will extend the same courtesy in regards to Lucifer and Vikings ...unless said interruption is for sex then TV shows be damned .

The mention of Mike’s sponge Bob slippers or Nates princess peach boxers to anyone is strictly forbidden or the world will know about your ABBA Pjs Ray.

Shower sex is forbidden until we get a bigger shower ( that bruise to a month to go away)

When members of Bravo visit they must not make mention or suggestion in regards to the mouth of Nate ...Mike’s head may explode ( You have been warned Colbert )

  
When Ray is staying under no circumstances is he to be fed coffee, chocolate or Ice Cream after midnight ….We do not need a reoccurrence of the Halloween incident

Nate must not be woken before 10 am on a Sunday morning even with the promise of sex ...he will be unbearable.

Ray and bubble bath ..just No

Never ever go to sleep on an argument and I love you is mandatory before said parties leave the house

Post script in Rays sprawling handwriting Ray needs to be hugged at least twice a day or he will just die

 

 

 

 


End file.
